Brett Gets A Lesson
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody crosses a line in his and Teddy's open relationship, Teddy has to put him back in his place.Hard first time Cody Rhodes/Brett DiBiase, Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase SLASH m/m sex. Warning: no actual DiBiacest in this, but it's pretty close


"Is everything ok Cody?"  
Brett said warily as Cody opened the door, ushering him into his hotel suite "I got your text to come over, I thought it all went pretty well, did Teddy think I did something wrong?" Brett babbled nervously, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt as he stared round the large, plush suite.

Cody giggled slightly "everything's fine Brett, don't be so worried, you did great" Cody said smiling fondly at Brett, replaying the events that night at Summerslam where Brett had interfered in Randy's match with John signalling his first ever appearance on WWE television in his head.

"Drink?" Cody asked motioning to the small bar in the corner  
"yeah ok" Brett answered cautiously, still a little apprehensive as to why Cody had asked him to his room that late at night.  
Cody padded over to the bar, still just in his small blue gym shorts and poured them both large drinks.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Brett reiterated "I thought....." Brett smiled as Cody handed him the drink  
"don't worry Brett, you're not in any trouble" he smiled as he signalled for Brett to sit on the bed  
"in fact I thought it went really well, I'm sure you're going to fit in here just fine" his tongue licking along his bottom lip as his eyes raked down Brett's jean clad thighs, prefect little replicas of his older brothers thick thighs.

"You certainly have grown up these last few years" Cody grinned "certainly filled out, so to speak" he said fixing him with a predatory stare.  
"What's going on?" said Brett, suddenly uncomfortable with the way Cody was looking at him "where's Teddy?" as he looked around the room nervously.

"Teddy's at the gym" Cody said matter of factly, taking a seat next to Brett on his king sized bed "your brother doesn't like me around when he's working out.......too much of a distraction" Cody smirked.  
"I thought" Cody continued "maybe you and I could have a little alone time" he said, his hand coming up to squeeze Brett's well defined shoulder muscles.

Brett's eyebrows shot up "what?" he squeaked, scooting away from Cody on the bed "Cody, no.....erm....what exactly are you saying" Brett stammered, his cheeks cherry red with embarrassment.  
"oh come on Brett, I know you want me" Cody moved closer to Brett again "I've seen you watching me, lusting after me since you were 15" Cody lent in closer to Brett, running his delicate fingers up Brett's neck and through his tuffty blonde hair.  
"But...But" Brett stammered again "you and Teddy" he questioned "you're Teddy boyfriend......why are you doing this"

Cody sighed dramatically "look Brett, there's something you need to know about me and Teddy, yeah we're together, but your brother knows very well about my wandering eye, and right now I'm looking right at you Brett" shooting him a killer pout as his hands reached down to pull Brett's tight t-shirt off over his head.

Brett moaned as Cody's blunt nails raked up his chest, his body betraying him. He wanted Cody, he'd always waned Cody for as long as he could remember Cody had been there, at his brothers side. So Brett had forgotten about Cody, suppressed the want, no point in lusting over someone that could never be yours he had thought to himself on numerous occasions. But now, suddenly all those adolescent emotions were coming flooding back to him as Cody traced the defined lines of his abs with those wonderful, long, fingers.

Brett closed his eyes taking in a shuddering breath before pushing Cody's hand away "no Cody, this isn't right....what about Teddy, I could never hurt him like that.....ever"  
"like I said" Cody whispered, his hand trailing down Brett's ample thigh "your brother doesn't mind, he knows what I'm like" he smirked and evil glint in his eye.  
"I want you Brett, and I know you want me....why fight it, you know I can make it so good for you" he hissed as he lent in cupping Brett's face and pulling him slightly towards him, his mouth latched on to Brett's soft neck, sucking and nipping.

Brett tensed, the whole of his body on fire while his brain screamed for him to stop. His rapidly hardening cock pressing painfully on the inside of his tight fly as Cody worked his way across to Brett's perfectly pouty lips "let it go" he whispered as he crashed his lips down, plundering Brett's mouth with his tongue.

Brett grabbed the back of Cody's head, pulling him closer as their tongues battled together, years of want and frustration all coming out in that kiss. Cody broke it, smirking slightly at the whine of frustration Brett let out as Cody backed off resting their foreheads together  
"easy little one" he breathed  
"we don't want this over too soon now do we?"  
Raising an eyebrow as he pulled away completely, crossing the room in opened the door to the adjoining suite, Teddy's suite. Cody insisted that that have separate, but adjoining rooms whenever they travelled despite Teddy's objections. Taking a look inside he smiled, Teddy wasn't back, that meant that he was in the middle of a heavy work out and wouldn't be back for a while, "plenty of time" Cody thought. Leaving the door ajar he padded back over to Brett who was still sat on the bed looking a little bewildered.

"Stand up" Cody ordered "I wanna look at you" he grinned, pulling Brett up from the bed.  
Brett stood, cheeks tinged with pink as he felt Cody's intense gaze pass over his body "mmmmm" Cody groaned, trailing his hand down Brett's chest coming to rest on the waist band of his jeans "damn you're hot" he groaned "so like Teddy" trailing his fingers over a love handle "......but different" he whispered as he popped the button on Brett's jeans, sliding down the zip quickly  
"lets see if the rest of you is an impressive as your brother huh?" as he pulled Brett's jeans and boxers to the floor.  
Brett looked away, the crimson in his cheeks doubling at Cody's brazen actions "Cody" he whispered trying to cover himself with his hands.  
"Oh baby" Cody smirked "don't be shy.....you have nothing to be shy about.....really" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Cody stepped closer to Brett, one hand reaching around his neck, brining their lips together in a surprisingly tender kiss, the other raking down Brett's lean waist coming to rest on his more than ample ass, Cody giggled "booty just like your big bro too" he smiled into the kiss as he squeezed the soft flesh.

"Cody....I've never...." Brett trailed off as Cody laid him down on the bed, discarding his own shorts on the way down too.  
"don't worry Brett, I didn't think you would have" Cody whispered as he swung a leg over Brett's thigh, pinning him slightly to the bed "I'm gonna make this so good for you"  
"ok" Brett grinned, sighing and relaxing slightly, forgetting all about Summerslam and his brother, there was only Cody and those skilful hands that made him feel like he was on fire, searing his flesh as they grazed across his alabaster skin.

Cody groaned as he stared down at Brett's flawless nubile body, his thick cock standing proud from his hard abdomen, already leaking slightly "so eager" Cody whispered, smiling down.  
"I want you to suck me" Cody said, noticing the apprehensive look in Brett's eyes "it's ok, just do it the way you like it, I'll talk you through" he whispered as he pushed Brett's head down his body.

Brett wet his dry lips as he descended Cody's lean body, his eyes trailing over every dent and muscle line, details he had lusted at from afar for years, now mere inches from his face. Feeling slightly braver he stuck his tongue out, tracing it over Cody's prominent abs loving the way Cody's muscles tensed under his touch. Finally settling in between Cody's perfect, tan thighs, he looked up eager to please.

Cody was in his element, he had a beautiful blonde boy between his thighs, a boy that had no idea what he was doing, a boy who was looking up to him, wanting him to show him, teach him just how good this could be. Cody's cock twitched as he thought of all the things he could do with this boy all the sinfully delicious acts he could have him perform.

"ok baby" Cody smiled down at Brett's expectant face "right, you know how to do this....just do it exactly how you like it.....carful with your teeth...........although, I like a little teeth" he smirked as he propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch every move Brett made.  
Brett licked his lips looking down at Cody's throbbing cock, the first erect cock that he had ever seen apart from his own, taking a deep breath he tentatively trailed his finger up the underside of Cody's straining cock totally fascinated by the way it pulsed under his light touch, gaining a little courage he gently licked the tip causing Cody to groan loudly "damn Brett, please get on with it" Cody whined "you're killing me here" he whined, pushing his straining cock closer to Brett's slightly swollen lips.

Brett smiled up "sorry" he giggled "just a little......distracted I guess" he whispered as he took the base of Cody's cock firmer in his hand, trying to slow is racing heart and just remember how he liked to be sucked off.

Brett opened his mouth wide, slowly taking the whole of Cody's tip on his mouth, experimenting slightly with a little suction. Cody's groans of approval spurring him on, Brett began to jack Cody softly while swirling his tongue up and down Cody's pulsating shaft.  
"Yeah Brett" Cody breathed "a little harder baby, I won't brake" he breathed, his hand coming to the back of Brett's head pushing him down a little more.

Brett tightened his lips and sucked harder, instantly getting a reaction from Cody, his moaning getting louder "yes Brett.....fuck" Cody moaned. Brett bobbed faster, bring his hand up to meet his mouth, loving the moaned encouragement coming breathlessly from Cody's lips.

They were so lost in their passion, gaining more momentum with each bob of Brett's head, each thrust of Cody's hips neither of them heard the door to Teddy's suite open, they didn't hear Teddy enter cursing the crappy hotel gym. Teddy stopped in his tracks as he threw his gym bag down, seeing the door to Cody's suite ajar and hearing the all too familiar moans coming from the next room.  
"that little slut" Teddy whispered "he's got some tart over and he wants me to watch" forgetting all about the gym Teddy kicked off his trainers and padded over to the slightly ajar door, opening it a little more so he could see the whole bed across the room from him. His cock twitched in his pants as he observed the two figures on the bed, Cody was laid on his back facing him, head thrown back, eyes tight closed as the man in between his legs sloppily sucked his cock. Teddy didn't recognise the man from the back of his head, certainly didn't look like any of Cody's usual 'guys'.

"he better not have picked up some stranger in the street again" Teddy though, he had told Cody a million times how much he hated him doing that, anything could happen. Pulled away from his own thoughts by Cody's loud moans "yeah, that's it baby.......you're doing so good, so good" Cody almost screamed.

Teddy's cock pulsed to life in his loose sweat pants, the sound of Cody so lost in bliss always turned him on no matter who was causing it. Teddy's hand slipped down into his pants, grabbing his cock and tugging on it a few times lazily.

"Mmmm........I can't believe this is your first time....you're a natural" Cody moaned again.  
"Must be some kid he picked up in the bar" Teddy thought, knowing Cody's love of deflowering virgins, he smiled to himself leaning against the door frame and watching the show.

"Fuck Brett.......you're going to have to stop, this will be over way too quickly" Cody giggled opening his eyes just as the realisation of who Cody was with hit Teddy.  
Cody scooted up the bed, kicking Brett in the process and knocking him to the floor, Brett landed on his ass with a loud thump.  
"Teddy.....baby.....I didn't think you'd be back for hours" Cody gasped, trying his best to keep his voice calm.

"What the fuck are you doing??!" Teddy screamed his budding erection long gone  
"Cody?.........what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he repeated himself a little louder "that's my fucking baby brother man.........shit" he yelled picking up a plate from last night's room service and hurling it across the room, Cody ducked just in time as the plate smashing into a million pieces against the wall.

"I....." was all Cody could get out before another plate came his way, exploding into thousands of shards above his head just like the last "for fucks sake Cody.....this is too much....I put up with it, I really do....all the men, I let it slide, let you have your fun because I love you" Teddy screamed, his face bright red, fists balled by his sides, fuming.  
"But this it too much, you've gone too far this time Codes......what? You wanted a younger model?? Huh?? Thought you'd try out the littlest DiBiase??? Fuck" he screamed crossing the room and slapping Cody full force across the face.

"Teddy stop" Brett screamed from his place on the floor as Teddy's large hand came down for a second blow  
"stay out of this Brett......this it between me and Cody" Teddy growled at his little brother, crowding the cowering Cody with his large presence.  
"No Teddy, please stop......don't hurt him, it was as much my fault as his" he lied.  
"don't fucking lie to me Brett.....do you think I'm stupid??" he turned to Brett "I know what he's like" Teddy said calming slightly, a sad smile on his face "I bet he just couldn't wait to get his hands on you, corrupt you like has so many times before....you don't mean anything to him you know" Teddy spat "no one does" hanging his head and lowering his gaze to the floor.

"That's not true" Cody whispered holding his stinging cheek "you know that's not true" he sighed, brow furrowed.  
"Then why did you do this?? Huh?? My own fucking brother Cody" Teddy whined exasperated.  
"I just thought...." Cody began  
"you didn't think at all" Teddy snapped "if you had you would have known how much this would have hurt me....Jesus Codes.....my little brother.....I bet he's never even been with a guy before and you were just going to take him??" Teddy whispered "you're so damn selfish" he said slumping in the chair across from the bed.

"it's not like that Teddy" Cody said "you've got it all wrong......." voice more determined this time "yeah I wanted him, but I didn't do it for the reasons you think........whether you like it or not, your little brother is a man now, and he's mixing with the big boys" Cody sat up, staring straight at Teddy  
"how long do you think it would be before someone got their hands on him huh??? If one of the other guys got there first? What if Hunter got to him?? Huh?" Cody said a little louder  
"just think about that, is that what you want for your little brother?? You know what happened to Randy!"

Teddy's face softened slightly "I guess you're right, but still Codes......this is really fucked up, even for you!" he said with a sad smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"maybe so" Cody looked down at the terrified Brett, smiling slightly "but I did it for the right reasons.......... because I love you and I'd hate anything to happen to anyone you love.......if Hunter or any of the others know that Brett is mine, they should leave him alone.........." with a slight smirk he whispered "he could be ours"  
Cody let his last statement hang in the tense air.

"for fucks sake Cody.....that is really going too far" Teddy said, looking over at Brett, still naked on the floor, Brett looked away, cheeks flame red, trying to find something to cover himself  
"ok, ok" Cody whispered "but you gotta admit......your little brother is damn fine" Cody giggled trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Cody motioned for Brett to join him on the bed, Brett slipped silently under the covers, relieved to be covered up. "Well what are we gonna do about this?" Cody said motioning between them  
"you left the door open, I thought you wanted me to watch" Teddy sighed, leaning back in his chair  
"I guess I kinda did" Cody whispered "maybe I still do" he looked at Teddy from under lowered lashes, not wanting to anger Teddy further.

"Cody....I really don't think....." Teddy began  
"its ok Teddy" came a small voice "I don't mind.....really" Brett whispered.  
Turning to Brett "it's not that Brett....this is just all a bit too weird, you're my little brother" Teddy breathed.  
"Yeah, but like Cody said.....you wanna know it's done right" Brett smiled shyly.

"Damn it" Teddy whispered under his breath. Getting up off the bed Cody padded naked over to where Teddy was slumped in the chair, kneeling down in between his legs he put his head on Teddy's thick thigh "it's up to you baby, if you don't what me to do it then I won't........you know I love you" Cody whispered, his hand reaching up to stroke Teddy's cheek.

"I can never deny you Codes, you know that" Teddy smiled down, conceding yet again.  
"So you wanna stay?" Cody asked hopefully  
"I guess so" Teddy conceded "but this is my little brother, not some slut off the street, you'd better do this right!"  
"Teddy?" Cody fained hurt, hand over his chest "would I ever do it any differently?" shooting him a killer smirk.  
"Come on then, let's get on with this" Teddy said moving his chair so it was side on to the bed, this not the first nor would it be the last time he would watch Cody with another man.

"erm....this is a bit weird" Brett whispered as Cody joined him on the bed  
"I know sweety, but just try and forget Teddy's there......I'm sure once you get into it you'll find that someone watching is hot as hell" Cody giggled  
"if you say so" Brett said looking decidedly unconvinced as Cody pulled him into a soft kiss trying to get him back in the mood.

Teddy sat, uncomfortable, trying just to concentrate on Cody, not the fact that this was his little brother, those were his littler brother's hands trailing down Cody's back, hands that looked so similar to his own.

Cody settled in between Brett's thighs, looking over at Teddy, he licked his lips as he slowly jacked Brett back to full hardness. Brett laid still, eyes tight shut, whimpering slightly every time Cody's hand twisted over his sensitive tip.  
"He's so damn cute Teddy" Cody whispered, never taking is eyes from Teddy's sparkling blue ones.  
Teddy sighed, raking his fingers through his short messy hair, his body starting to react to watching Cody's skilful hand, to Brett's breathy whimpers. He lent back in his chair, spreading his legs, trying to ease the pressure on his ever growing groin.  
Cody groaned "yeah, that's it Teddy......" Cody growled noticing Teddy's obvious arousal  
"this isn't about me Codes" Teddy hissed "concentrate on Brett, ok?"

"oh yeah, of course" Cody giggled, bringing his attention back to the squirming boy beneath him  
"look at me Brett" he whispered seductively "I wanna see those perfect blue eyes"  
Brett slowly looked up from under fluttering lashes, Cody groaned at the look of pure lust, tingeing those usually bright blue eyes slightly grey.  
"Baby oil.....now" Cody demanded as he continued his painfully slow travels up and down Brett's rigid cock, digging his nails slightly into his toned tummy.

Teddy retrieved the baby oil from Cody's gym bag and threw it on the bed "remember Codes....gently" he whispered in Cody's ear as he sat back down him his chair, rearranging himself so he could easily get his hand down the front of his sweat pants.

"Ok Brett.....you ready?" Cody whispered as he coated both his hands thoroughly with the slick gel. Brett yelped as Cody stuck his cold finger immediately into Brett's virgin hole straight up the knuckle  
"Cody!" Teddy hissed "gently......I said be gentle"  
"I am being gentle" Cody giggled, raising his eyebrows at Teddy  
"I mean it Codes, don't make me come over there"  
"Oh Teddy, don't tempt me......" Cody moaned, as he began to move his finger in and out of Brett's tight hole, stretching, loosening him before he added a second.  
Brett whimpered, panting slightly as Cody prepared him quickly "is it always like this?" Brett gasped  
"uncomfortable?" Cody asked  
"yeah" Brett whispered, looking away and biting his bottom lip.  
Cody lay down, kissing up the side of Brett's neck "just wait baby, I'm just getting started" he whispered before crashing his lips down on Brett's panting parted lips.

Teddy watched on, he loved to see his boy work. Cody was so sexy, so sensual with a hint of danger that drove Teddy wild. Teddy could never get enough of watching Cody, seeing him seduce anyone he wanted then reducing them to a writhing mess before having his way with him. His hands were like satin on skin, Teddy could almost feel those delicate fingers on his own flesh as they ghosted over his little brothers straining cock. Those lips like fire searing flesh as he practically sucked the life out of Brett, Teddy held his breath, almost feeling like those lips were on him, nibbling at his bottom lip as he watched on. Teddy's hand slid into his loose sweat pants as he watched Cody's long delicate fingers slicking Brett up, working his virgin hole wide as he continued his assault on all Brett's senses.

Breaking the kiss Cody stared down at Brett, stared down into those pained and slightly scared eyes, Cody's cock twitched against Brett's thigh, loving the power and control he had over the boy  
"nearly ready baby" he whispered loud enough for Teddy to hear him "but first I'm gonna show you what this is all about" as he pushed both fingers further into Brett's stretched hole seeking out that small bump that would have Brett seeing stars.  
Curling the tips of his slender fingers up, Cody hit Brett's sweet spot dead on, Brett screeched arching up off the bed and grabbing on to Cody's broad shoulders.  
"Mmmmm yeah..."Cody hissed "that's it baby, you like that??"

Brett slammed back to the bed, panting and writhing as Cody rubbing his fingers over that small bump a couple more times before withdrawing completely  
"you ready Brett? You ready for me baby" Cody whispered as he slicked his throbbing cock up, tossing one of Brett's legs over his shoulder so Teddy could see what was going on, he lined himself up and pushed quickly into Brett's constricting hole. Brett cried out in pain, it felt like Cody was ripping him apart, fisting his hands into the bed sheets he bit is bottom lip trying not to sob, his back arched uncomfortably off the bed.

"Cody!" Teddy yelled "for fucks sake, what did I say?? Huh?? Gently"  
panting Cody pulled back slightly keeping his throbbing tip just inside Brett  
"Teddy......" Cody panted "he's so tight......I....I can't help it"  
"Cody, I swear to god if you hurt him again.....I'll hurt you" Teddy hissed  
"is that a promise baby??" Cody smirked as he rammed into Brett once again.  
Brett yelped again, his abused hole taking all of Cody in, sending wave after wave of burning pain up his spine.  
"Enough" Teddy screamed standing up and dragging Cody by his hair out of Brett and slapping him hard again across the face. Cody smiled up at him, loving it when Teddy lost control, when the usual calm and composure slipped and he really let Cody have it, it didn't happen very often, but when it did he really let Cody have it. Cody just lay there as the fists came raining down, absorbing it all, loving it all.

"Get up!" Teddy screamed, realising just how much Cody was enjoying this "fucking hell Cody, sometimes you push me too far" he hissed, manhandling Cody to his knees and back in between Brett's thighs "we're gonna do this my way Runnels, my way" he said pushing Cody down on to Brett and shoving 2 fingers into Cody's mouth.  
"You ok Brett?" Teddy asked from over Cody's shoulder, his demeanour softening slightly  
"yeah" Brett trembled "I'm ok I think"  
Cody rolled his eyes at the tender exchange, spitting Teddy's fingers out he smirked "no need Teddy, I can take you.....just do it baby" he snarled, pushing back against Teddy's trembling body.

Teddy growled grabbing the back of Cody's neck and dragging him back, lining up he slammed his dripping cock into Cody's practiced hole, Cody managing to relax enough to let Teddy straight in, but not without the searing, burning pain. Cody cried out as Teddy seated himself fully in Cody's tight heat, grabbing his lean waist and snapping him back hard against his body "we will do this my way" Teddy hissed again into Cody's ear, dragging his head back by his hair, moulding his whole body against Cody's sweaty back.

Cody whimpered, his cock pulsing and twitching with Teddy's rough treatment, the feeling of being restrained so fully. Teddy smiled down sadistically, noticing the reaction he was getting from Cody "you're a sick fuck, you know that Codes?"  
"yeah" Cody whispered, his hand coming round to cup the back of teddy's neck, his back arched into a very uncomfortable angle "but you love me"  
Teddy sighed "I do" he said, pulling Cody's head back hard as he thrust deep into Cody, slamming straight into his sweet spot.

"Are you two like this all the time?" Brett gasped from under Cody, eyes wide at his usually so passive brothers behaviour as he watched him fully ravish Cody.  
"Only when he's a dick" Teddy spat, dragging Cody head back by his hair again and nuzzling into Cody's neck.  
"So pretty much all the time" Cody giggled, licking up the side of Teddy's face with his flat wet tongue.

"Prep him" Teddy demanded, his lips latching on to Cody's soft neck, sucking hard  
"he's already prepped" Cody moaned, leaning into Teddy's body.  
"Prep him again!" Teddy yelled, biting down hard on the crook of Cody's neck as he slammed into him once again.  
Cody yelped, but went straight back to prepping Brett, slowly and carefully he re-stretched Brett's tight virgin hole, his skilful fingers delving deep, opening and stretching him again.  
"Ok" teddy whispered, grabbling the base of Cody's throbbing cock, he guided him slowly into Brett, stopping once Cody's glistening tip was inside.  
"You ok Brett?" Teddy whispered down at his panting little brother "uhuh" was all Brett could whimper out as Teddy pushed further into Cody, it turn pushing Cody deeper into Brett until they were both sheathed fully in the body in front of them.

Cody gasped, whimpering slightly, the feeling of Teddy filling him as he took Brett was almost too much  
"still for a minute" he groaned out "or this is over right now" trying to control his impending orgasm, he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as his hands soothed circles along Brett's tense thighs.  
Both teddy and Brett stilled, Brett holding his breath as he looked up at the sight above him, his own legs tossed over Cody's broad shoulders, Cody's head pulled back as his brother filled him to the brim, he whimpered as Cody pulled back slightly before slipping easily back in.

Teddy took that as a sign to begin his slow deep thrusts, each one rubbing his thick tip over Cody's sweet spot as her wrapped his strong arms around Cody's chest, burying his face in the side of Cody's neck as he kept the pace slow, steady and strong.

Cody lent back into Teddy's strong body, resting his head on Teddy's shoulder as he thrust in time with Teddy into Brett's willing entrance, Brett was a sweaty mess, panting and writhing under the pair as Cody's throbbing cock brushed his sweet spot with every deep thrust. Cody brought his hand down lacing his fingers with Brett's the other arm going back and around Teddy's neck.  
"You ok Brett?" Cody panted  
"mo....more than ok!" Brett managed to gasp out as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Smiling as their lazy pace continued Cody raked his hand down Brett's chest and took his leaking cock in his hand, again matching Teddy's slow, but firm pace, Brett arched off the bed  
"Cody!" He gasped a little panicky  
"its ok baby" Cody soothed "just let it go" as Brett groaned loudly, the feeling of Cody's throbbing cock in his tight ass, his practiced hand on his dick too much. The sparks flew inside of him, starting in his groin and spreading, pulsating through the whole of his body until he was seeing stars, coming hard all over Cody's hand and his own belly, almost sobbing as Cody milked the very last of his orgasm from his softening cock.

Cody brought his cum covered fingers up to his mouth, lapping at the mess there, still thrusting into Brett's abused hole at Teddy's steady pace "mmmmm Teddy.......he tastes so sweet" Cody groaned, lolling his head back onto Teddy's shoulder. Brett just lay, totally spent beneath the two, his legs slipping slowly off Cody's shoulders as they continued to fuck deep and slow.  
Teddy growled, again fisting his hand in Cody's short hair and pulling him back, slamming into him a little harder and faster. Cody felt Teddy's cock pulse inside him signalling he was close, clamping his muscles tight around Teddy's throbbing cock, he pounded into Brett a little harder, a little faster.  
"Love you Teddy" Cody whispered as his orgasm ripped through him, spasming violently as he filled Brett's stretched hole with streams of hot cum before slumping down lazily on to Brett, kissing his neck softly as he pulled his twitching spent cock slowly out.

Smiling back sleepily over his shoulder, Cody whispered "come one baby, finish this" with a sly smile and a wink grabbling on to Brett's shoulders tight as Teddy began to slam into him. Cody squeezed his ring of muscle down on Teddy's pulsating cock as hard as he could, groaning at the twinge of pain as Teddy's solid cock forced its way in. Teddy's fingers dug into Cody's soft flesh as he jack hammered into him a few more times before dragging Cody back by his hair once more and sinking his teeth into Cody's shoulder, stifling a scream as he filled him to the brim with hot ropey streams of cum, panting heavily into Cody's ear before slumping down next to Brett, dragging Cody with him.

They all lay side by side panting, coming down from their orgasmic bliss. Brett was the first to stir, sitting up and grimacing "guess I'd better go" he said, getting up from the bed gingerly, in obviously pain as he started searching for his clothes and putting them slowly back on.  
"Yeah, I think you better had" Teddy said, opening his eyes and wrapping an arm around Cody protectively "and don't let me catch you with Cody again, you hear?" narrowing his eyes at his little brother, but with a sweet smile on his lips.  
"Sorry Teddy" Brett whispered, looking away as he quietly slipped into his shoes.  
"See you later Brett" Cody giggled, winking at Brett as he tried to slip silently out the room. Brett smiled to himself as he heard the tell tale sound of another slap connecting with Cody's cheek and a now all too familiar groan of pleasure from Cody.


End file.
